Mars
Mars is the fourth planet of the Sol System, neighbouring both Earth and where once Jupiter was. It was once home to the Martians, including the Salmitton race, before Humans from Earth conquered the planet. Initially the humans attempted to colonise key locations of the world that the natives hadn't already inhabited but, growing resentful of people the Martians believed to be invaders, the human settlements were attacks and the colonists killed. Led by Britt, the first wave of the attack on Mars began. When the war was over the human conquers forced the remaining Martian population to live on reservations, or in camps, where the Martians were forced to adopt human-centric culture, especially English as their first language. In time the remaining Martian population died off due to the Earth-born diseases that quickly spread across Mars. Only one Salmitton remains, Clear, who lived aboard a derelict spacecraft orbiting Mars. The Martian cities were modern with modest technology, though far out-matched compared to the humans that invaded their world. Most of Mars is a wasteland, though human settlements also dot the world and many consider it the new "Wild West". Except for Saffron 5, a massive spacestation that orbits the planet and is connected to the city below via a skyhook. Since the emergence of Zenos, Mars has become much hotter than it once was due to this second sun. Description Appearance Mars, based upon the real MarsMars article, Wikipedia., is a rust-coloured rocky planet and stands as the fourth planet of the Sol System. Since the "Attack on Mars" by human forces of Earth (citation needed), much of the planet has become desolate while other areas may compare to the "Wild WestAmerican frontier article, Wikipedia." era of Earth's America with small human-populated settlements scattered throughout he wasteland. Abandoned Martian settlements are common, from towns to cities, and are often hunting grounds for salvagers. Mars has two moons, Phobos and Deimos, which are captured asteroids and thus are small and irregularly shaped. Much like Earth, Mars has its own flora and fauna. Most commonly is the pink grass, which is remarkably similar to Earth's green grass bar the colour. Population Martians Salmittons Main article: Salmitton The most common race of people on Mars were the red-skinned salmittons, which Clear (the last Martian) is. Salmittons have bright red skin, stark white hair and faint pink lips. Their innards, such as the tongue, are blue. The eyes are completely black except for a thin, pink iris ring. Some salmitton's skin colour can range towards pink, rather than red. Some Martians consider these pink-skinned as another race, while others insisted they were just light-skinned salmittons (citation needed). Humans See also: Human The humans living on Mars are colonists from the neighbouring planet Earth. The humans invaded, killed and captured most of the native Martians before Earth-born diseases did the rest. Now they are the only sentient species that lives on the world, residing mostly in the southern, warmer, hemisphere in small frontier towns. However there is also a great bastion of human dominance built there, a gigantic space station, skyhook and spaceport that looks like a gigantic vase reaching into space - Saffron 5CatH Post 4, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Humans come in several colours, such as white, brown, black or yellow, and have various hair colours ranging from white to black to blonde or ginger. They're so common throughout the NeSiverse that many use them as a comparative tool for other sentient species out there (citation needed). Jovians Main article: Jovians After the destruction of their homeworld, a group of Jovian refugees created a settlement on Mars (citation needed). Yarith A country once existed on the northern continent of Mars named Yarith and was described as the "land where the grass was always pink and the herbivores were always fat". Yarith was not a large country but it had three major cities, one of which was called TigorCatH Post 2, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Tigor Tigor's buildings aren't very tall and it managed to escape much of the desolation of Mars, compared to other cities of the rust-coloured world. The weather in the area, however, if often fiercely windy. Tigor has at least one refuelling station, which is where Martians would have taken their vehicles to get additional fuel. Clear, a Salmitton salvager, came to Tigor during Clear and the Hopeless to search for a list of materials that The Hopeful, Clear's ship in orbit around Mars, required for repairs. She landed in Tigor with the Bug, a small transport craft, and was joined by ALEX, a machine designed especially for salvaging parts. She uses the refuelling station in Tigor to get additional fuel supplies for her ship but finds that it's already been emptied. Saffron 5 Main article: Saffron 5 Saffron 5 was built by humans after they conquered and colonised it. Their initial attempt at building had occurred while the planet was still occupied by its natives, but due to an attack from those people, building stopped and conquest ensued (BtL citation needed). After disease wiped out the majority of the Martian populace, humans were free to build whatever they liked, including the immense Saffron 5 spaceport. Its sky hook reaches upwards, like a vase, into orbit and a spacestation. Saffron 5 has been a beacon of human dominance, affluence and ambition. Though trade to Saffron 5 slowed dramatically with the destruction of Jupiter, the structure remains a huge commercial hub for many intergalactic space-farers. History Britt: The Legend Main article: Britt: The Legend TBA The Never-ending Story Main article: The Never-ending Story TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) After the human conquest of Mars, the human settlers were able to set up towns and villages which, today, mostly act likes frontier towns in a state of lawlessness governed only by its own people. Unlike these towns, however, there stands a bastion of human dominance over the Sol System in the guise of the now finished Saffron 5. Though trade to Saffron 5 diminished since the destruction of Jupiter, it still remains a major commercial hub for intergalactic spacefarers. The space ship named The Hopeful once orbited Mars as a long-forgotten derelict and was home to the very last Salmitton, Clear. She used to collect salvage from the abandoned towns and cities of her people to either sell at Saffron 5 or use to maintain The Hopeful. However, when the Laniakea Supercluster was moved to the Deep Void by the mysterious cosmic group named R.I.T.E. (citation needed), it seemed, to the A.I. of The Hopeful, that the Earth had vanished. The limited A.I.'s programming required that the Earth always be within sensor range and so the silent ship suddenly jumped out of the Sol System, leaving its old home behind. References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Location Category:Planet